Brave
by SilverWave231
Summary: I've added some romance in the story. hope you like it!


_some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one destiny intertwines with many others. It's the once thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it, but there are some who are led. _

"Where are these wisps? Wisps? come on out! lead me to the witches cottage. I'M HERE… fine, don't come out now that my mum's watching!" Merida paced the stone, searching desperately for the tiny blue wisps that showed her the way before.

"You know, if you keep yelling you'll wake the entire forest" a male voice said behind her, Merida spun around, bow ready. "Relax lass, I'm not going to hurt you" the man said, hidden in the shadow. "Come out and face me" Merida demanded, her ginger hair wild and crazy, giving her a slightly maniacal look. "Okay, okay, lass, just relax" the man said, stepping forward into her line of sight. He was just under a head taller than Merida, well-build (though not grossly) and in his late teens, 17 perhaps, with untamed blond hair and a sword strapped to his waist and an arrow to his back.

Elinor, or at least the bear version, leapt in front of Merida in efforts to protect her from him. Merida rested a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Who are you?" The blonde man stared at the black beast which this strange, red haired girl was standing next too, "uh, why in God's name are you _standing next to a bear_?" he asked, his body showing nothing, but his hand discreetly grasping the handle of his sword. "Your name" Merida repeated, "Bear" he replied. The two glared at each other, both stubborn. 'Elinor' sighed, or at least it sounded like it, in exasperation. Making bear-like noises, she tried to explain the situation, which only made this young man more confused than ever. Raising his eyebrows he turned to Merida, "I'm guessing she's not wild then" it was more a statement than a question, after a heartbeat he said "Neil" holding out his hand. "Merida" Merida replied, shaking his offered hand. Elinor sank to the ground in relief. Merida turned to Neil, noting his trousers rather than the traditional kilt and his lightweight white shirt, "you're not from around here, are you?" Neil shook his head, "No, I'm English, I've been here for about…2 years now, but I guess the Scottish fashion never really…appealed…to me".

Merida nodded, "well, now we've got the introductions out of the way, you can be off and you can pretend you never saw me" she said before walking straight past him and beginning to pace the huge stones again. Neil turned to 'Elinor', "is she always like this?" The queen nodded in frustration, rolling her eyes slightly. The young man raised his eyebrows, "okay this is starting to freak me out a little, Merida, why does this bear understand everything I'm staying?" Merida glared at him, "Forget you saw us, and leave". Neil turned, "I can't just leave a girl in the middle of the forest with no food, no shelter, I was raised better than that, I honestly don't care why you're here, but whether you like it or not I'm going to help you," his green eyes stared at the red head, "you look lost, where do you need to go?" Merida glared at the boy, typical man thinking he could take control of the situation, "I need nothing from you, _Neil, _go away and leave me and my mother alone".

Neil glanced at Merida, "your _mother_? Oh no, don't tell me, that old woodcarver hag talked you into a spell," he groaned, putting his hand to his forehead, "_wonderful". _Merida ran towards him, grasping his shoulders and shaking him slightly, "Where is she? Tell me!" she demanded, blue eyes desperate, cloak and dress muddied. "I'll take you to her cottage, but don't get your hopes up, the last person this happened to couldn't find her either". Elinor and Merida stared at him as he walked past the stones, towards the darkening forest, "are you coming? if it gets too dark we won't be able to see her and have to set up camp". Glancing at one another, mother and daughter scrambled after this mysterious young man.

Neil climbed over fallen trees, helping Merida over them and ensuring that both bear and girl were okay, oblivious to the queen's approving look; this was how a man should act, not fight between themselves like children. Merida gasped in excitement, "This place, I remember it!" she exclaimed, running past Neil, leaving man and bear to follow her as best they could.

The cottage looked deserted as the trio neared it, but Merida pressed on. Opening the cottage door her face fell when she saw it was empty, the bear stuck her head in, eager to see this so-called witch. "No, no, she was here, mum," Merida closed the door, and snapped her fingers (all with both Elinor and Neil looking at her like she was crazy) before throwing open the door again, "No, no, no," Merida said desperately, taking a step inside the dusty and empty witch's cottage. The cauldron was sitting in the centre with five vials next to it, unknowingly, Merida's foot pulled the string across the door frame, causing a complex series of drops, twists and cuts to occur across the room, much like a well set out prank, ending with a knife sailing through the air towards Merida. Neil pushed her down onto the floor, missing the knife by seconds, standing up as if nothing had happened he pulled Merida up from the ground.

The witches face appeared about the cauldron, gasping Merida raced towards it, closely followed by her mother, with Neil following at a calmer pace behind them. "Welcome to the crafty carvers, home of bear themed carvings and novelties, I am completely out of stock at this time, but, if you'd like to enquire about portraits or wedding cake toppers, pour vial 1 into the cauldron. If you'd like the menu in garlic, vial 2, if you're that red-haired lass vial 3-"

With a gasp of surprise, Merida grabbed vial 3 and poured it into the cauldron.

"Princess!" Neil looked up in surprise, this girl was a princess? before he could question her, the witch continued, "I'm off to the Wickerman festival in Stonehenge, I won't be back 'til Spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell, by the second sunrise your spell will be permanent!" Merida stared at the floating head, blue eyes wide, "unless you remember these words" the witch, formerly surrounded by green smoke, was suddenly surrounded by red, "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride" the red smoke suddenly switched back to green, as if someone had flicked a switch.

"Fate be changed, mend the bond? ugh what does that mean?" Merida exclaimed,

"One more time! Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride. That's it, ta-ta, oh and thank you for shopping at the crafty carvers!"

"No, no, no" Merida said, grabbing desperately at vials, "Where's she go?" Throwing in vial after vial the cauldron, "Merida, stop!" Neil shouted, rushing forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back as the witches face in the cauldron began to become agitated due to the mixture of vials, turning a white colour. The queen made a noise of fear and covered the pair with her rather lard body, protecting them from the explosion.

The whole house was destroyed, leaving the trio in the middle of what looked like a bomb site. The bear glared at Merida, before her ears flopped in defeat, Neil lowered his head and turned away; this was a moment between mother and daughter, best give them some privacy.

They used the beams of wood from the destroyed cottage as shelter that night, propping them above them, using trees and higher land as leverage. Neil lifted a beam above the bears head, and Merida pushed it in, her hair and dress soaked. She sat towards the other side of the shelter from her mother, looking at her in guilt and sadness, but her mother turned away, not wanting to see her daughter at that moment. "We'll sort it out tomorrow" Merida said, wanting to comfort her mum as best she could.

The sky thundered, and Merida shuffled further into the shelter, pulling her soaked cloak closer around her slim body. "It'll work out" she heard Neil say, in an effort to comfort her. She turned to him, "no, it's not, my mum's going to stay a bear forever and it's all my fault". Neil stood up, slouching slightly so as not to hit his head on the ceiling of their makeshift shelter, coming to sit next to the princess. "why'd you do it?" he asked, his green eyes comforting.

"Well, being a princess I have to become betrothed so I'll have a king to rule beside me when I become queen, but I don't want to get married just yet, I want my freedom, I want to be able to ride out into the forest and shoot by bow, and climb cliffs and swim in streams. I don't want to sit in a boring old throne room all day with one of the suitors from the other three clans. Me, married to Wee Dingwall? or Young Macguffin, or even worse, Young Macintosh? Hah, never. But my mum insisted that I marry, so after a huge fight, I ran into the forest. I saw the wisps and they led me to the witches cottage, and here we are". Neil shrugged, "can't say I blame you, wanting to get out of marriage" he agreed, "and don't worry, your mum will be fine, we'll get her back to normal tomorrow".

Merida smiled slightly, "thank you" she whispered, before lying down between two tree roots and falling asleep. Neil smiled slightly, before leaning back against the back of the shelter and closing his eyes.

The two teens woke to sunlight and the sound of birds, but they were far from happy; spending the night in a cold wet place always did dampen the mood. "Uh, good morning" Merida said as she approached her mother, who seemed to be…setting the table? "Sooo, what's all this supposed to be?" Merida listened to her mother's bear sounds, "oh," she said, before sitting down and throwing her bow on the table. The bear hit her paws on the table in exasperation, making agitated noises. "Sorry, I don't speak bear" Merida replied. Laughing quietly, Neil rose from where he was sitting in the back of the shelter and walked forwards, still laughing slightly he picked up Merida's bow and lent it against the stones. The bear nodded in approval and proceeded to attempt to cut berries into smaller pieces. Neil and Merida shared a look, "my mum always said: _No weapons at the table, Neil_" he explained, smiling at the memory.

Merida looked up to see her mum using her claws to pick up berries, "find those by the creek, did you?" Merida asked. Neil's eyebrows rose, also recognising the berries, "they're nightshade berries" Merida continued, seeing her mum continue to nod, Merida sighed, "they're poisonous". Her mum's eyes widened and she spat out the berries in alarm, grabbing a saucepan she had placed on the makeshift table, she poured herself a cup and gulped it down.

Neil lifted up the saucepan, "where did you get this water?" he asked, nose crinkled, he looked up at the bear, who was washing her mouth with the water, "there's worms in it". Once again, the bear spat out the contents of her mouth. Giggling, Merida picked up her bow and walked towards the stream, "come on" she said to her mother.

Shooting a fish with ease, she lifted it up, "breakfast". The bear made a sound of pride and clap her paws together. "Oh wait, a princess shouldn't have weapons, in your opinion" Merida said, she heard Neil chuckled from the trees, whilst her mother nodded in agreement, before realising what her daughter said and glaring. Not wanting to eat a raw fish, the bear turned away from the offending thing, pleading with her eyes at Merida. Neil appeared and took the fish, "I'll get a fire started, a bear will eat far more than one fish". Nodding in thanks, Merida retreated to the stream.

The bear watched at Neil lighted a fire with ease, using wood, he constructed a spit and placed a fish (now impaled on a twig) over it. Merida returned with two more just as the first was placed in front of the bear. Taking out her twig fork and twig knife, the bear ate a part of the fish. The teenagers watched in awe as the queen threw her makeshift cutlery behind her and bit into the fish in hunger. When she surfaced, she shrugged and held up two claws, only to eat them as fast as the first. This time she held up four claws. Looking at her mother in frustration, Merida pointed towards the stream, which had plenty of fish swimming up it.

The day was spent in the stream, teaching the bear how to catch her own food. By the end, only Neil had stayed nice and dry on his perch, laughing as Merida and the bear fell time and time again. Grinning evilly, Merida leapt on him, pushing him into the stream. Laughing the pair surfaced, only to have Elinor spray them with water. Looking at them regally she nodded before turning away to catch her fish. The pair looked at each other before chuckling.

As they watched, the bear ate a raw fish causing the smiles to disappear from their faces. The bear pulled itself from the water, sharing another look, Neil and Merida followed. "hey, where're you going?" Merida called, "mum, come back!". The bear turned and growled, instinctively Neil stepped in front of Merida, he had been taught to always protect a woman no matter who she was, they took steps back as the bear advanced, growling. "Mum, is that you?" Merida asked from behind Neil. The bear growled, raising it's claws, Neil braced himself for the pain, his hand gripping his sword. But there was no need, the bears eyes cleared and she pulled back, fear and surprise in her eyes. "Mum?" Merida asked again. Elinor pulled back, ashamed and whimpering. "You changed, like you were a bear on the inside" Merida said, her mother whimpered again.

A wisp appeared behind her, and Elinor raced towards it, frantic. It disappeared at her claws trapped it , appearing over Merida's head, as the bear raced towards her she yelled "mum no!" as Neil pushed her down. As the bear raced towards it, the teenagers ran after her, trying to keep her in sight.

"Calm down, listen" Merida soothed. The trio stopped and stood silent, searching the wood for any sign of the wisps. "There" Neil said softly, nodding towards the trail of wisps, "They'll show us the way" Merida soothed her mother further before, together, they followed.

The fog war thick, but they saw an archway with a symbol of two crossed axes. It was deserted, rubble littering the forest floor, broken stones covering the floor. they continued on. "Whoever they are, they've been gone for a long time" Merida said, before she fell through rotten wood into a stone chamfer. "fine mum, I'm fine, it's a throne room, you suppose it could be part of the story you were telling me? the one with the princes?" she turned around, taking in the room, she spied a stone carving, with three princes to one side and the oldest prince on the other…"split like the tapestry, the spell it's happened before….strength of ten men, fate be changed, changed his fate, oh no, the oldest prince became…Mordu" she said as she turned to the face of the bear that took her father's leg.

"MERIDA!" Neil yelled, jumping into the throne room, "Go!" he said to her, raising his sword. Merida shot two arrows, but it made no difference. "Merida, GO" Neil yelled, and she did, she ran towards the opening where her mother was frantically reaching down trying to grab her, climbing the stones she grabbed her mum's paw, pulling herself up. "NEIL, COME ON" she yelled down, seeing his blade shatter against Mordu's hide. "Run, Merida!" he yelled, reaching for his bow and shooting arrow after arrow as he backed towards the pile of rubble Merida had used to get out. "I'm not leaving you" Merida yelled, reaching down, "grab my hand". Looking up for a second, Neil retreated up the rubble, Mordu hot on his trail. Shooting one last arrow, he turned and ran up, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up.

Elinor raced behind a stone wall, pushing it down onto the opening. Grabbing Neil, Merida ran in order to avoid being crushed. Mordu crashed from the underground, leaping onto her mother back with Neil behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The fog impaired their vision, and before they could stop it a pillar of stone appeared in front of them. Elinor slid, trying to stop herself, but it was too late, and she crashed sideways into it.

The fog cleared to reveal that the trio were back at the circle of stones. "Mum, we need to get back to the castle, if we don't hurry, you'll become like Mordu, a real bear forever…mend the bond, the witch gave us the answer: the tapestry!"

The group peered over a large stone at the guards, Neil frowned "so we need to get past the castle walls, through the castle, through the _throne room_, up the stairs to the tapestry? well, that's _really simple_" he said sarcastically. Elinor made a sound of distress, "do you have a better idea?" Merida hissed, glaring at the two.

Elinor's ears perked up, and she led them towards the sewers. Pulling off the barred door, she looked at Neil and Merida expectantly, "that'll do" Merida said. Shrugging, they ran inside.

Pulling themselves up the well, they waited until the patrol had past before getting out and running through the castle. Running through passages and corridors that soon had Neil certain he'd never get out if he ever had to navigate it alone. They heard the sound of battle cries and yells as they neared the throne room.

"NO MORE TRADITIONS, WE SETTLE THIS NOW"

"YOU'RE THE KING, _YOU_ DECIDE WHICH ONE OF OUR SONS YOUR DAUGHTER WILL MARRY"

"NONE OF YOUR SONS ARE FIT TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER"

"THEN OUR ALLIANCE IS OVER. THIS MEANS WAR"

Merida watched through the crack in the door, "they're going to murder each other" she said in fear, turning to her mum, "you've got to stop them before it's too late". Elinor pulled back, pointing at her bear body. "I know, I know, but how do we get you up there and to the tapestry with the lot of them boiling over like that". The bear shrugged. Neil cleared his throat, "you could stop them, Merida" he said, his green eyes meeting her blue.

"I can't" she whispered, "Yes, you can" he said, putting his hands on her shoulder, "if you are half the girl I've gotten to know over the past two days, you can stop this, I know you can". Merida's eyes widened, and she threw her arms around him, "okay" she whispered. She released him, and turned to the door.

Just before she pushed open the door, she turned around again, glancing at her mother, she pulled Neil in and kissed him right on the mouth. She pulled away before Neil could respond, his eyes wide and his body frozen, she saw her mother staring at her with her bear jaw on the ground. "I just wanted to do that once before I go in there and get betrothed and all that" she said, her face red. Neil grinned, before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Elinor stared in a mixture of pride, shock and joy, but she made a small sound and the couple pulled apart. They smiled at each other before Merida turned and pushed open the door.

Neil watched as Merida, his Merida, went out there in the middle of angry men with weapons and all sorts, now he knew she could take care of herself, but he wanted to be there, to stop her from getting hurt.

"um..I have…well, you see…I…I have been in conference with the queen"

"Is that so?"

"Aye, it is"

"Then where is she, then?"

"Well, she uh-"

"How do we know this isn't some trick"

Elinor put a paw out to stop Neil from going in there to stop these three men from bombarding her with questions like that, they both saw the panic in her eyes, just as Elinor thought Neil would push past her anyway, Merida yelled..

"SHUT IT"

The bear and the boy looked at each other with pride all over their faces, that's their Merida right there.

"well, I, uh…"

Neil opened the door gently and Elinor crept through the back of the throne room, she notice Merida's glance and waved her paw for her to continue.

"Once there was an ancient kingdom-"

"What is this?"

Merida ignored the interruption,"that kingdom fell into war, and chaos and ruin-"

"Ugh we've all heard that tale"

"Aye, but it's true, I know now how one selfish act can change the fate of a kingdom-"

"Eh, it's just a legend"

"Legands are lessons, they ring with truths, our kingdom is young our stories are not yet legend, but in them out bond was struck, our clans were once enemies, but when invaders threatened our lands from the sea you joied to ether to defend our land, you fought for each other, you risked everything. Lord Macguffin, my dad saved you from an arrow as you ran to Dingwall's aid, and Lord Macintosh, you saved my dad when you charged in on horse and held off the advance, and we all know how Lord Dingwall broke the enemy line. The story of this is a powerful one, my dad rallied your forces and you made him your king, it was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship, and it lives to this day"

Elinor and Neil looked at each other in pride again, but Neil tensed and his shoulders sagged when Merida said, "there's the matter of my betrothal, I've decided to do what's right…"

Elinor glanced at Neil, who had turned away from her and was just staring and Merida, and then she knew, she couldn't ignore her daughter's happiness. She waved her paws, "and….aaannnd break….tradition…my mother, the queen, feels in her heart that we be free to write our own story,follow our heart, and find love in our own time The queen and I put it to you, my lords, might our young people decide themselves who they will love?"

Neil glanced at Elinor, then grinned at Merida who looked at him in happiness, he noticed a man coming towards them, kicking at Elinors leg, trying to keep him away he turned to him, "great girl the princess is, what an absolutely inspiring speech, don't you think so?" he said, standing in front of Elinor.

Merida noticed their predicament, "EVERYONE, let's crack open the king's private reserve to celebrate". Merida closed the door behind them, before running and kissing Neil in happiness. Then she ran towards her mother, who placed a paw on her face, "the tapestry!"

"mend the bond…mend the bond…stitch it up…this'll change you back". Elinor raised a paw, then made her way to a chest. Merida and Neil turned around, but Elinor was nosing the apples in the fruit bowl, "oh no, not now" Merida pleaded. Laughter was heard from outside, Merida gasped and held Elinor's snout closed.

"ELINOR" the shout was heard from their room, Neil looked at her, the sound of opening doors was heard, "get out!" Merida hissed, pushing Neil out the room, "I'll see you downstairs, if anything happens, don't let them hurt my mother" Neil nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

"MERIDA" Fergus shouted in relief when he threw open the door, but he heard Elinor's growl. "No dad it's not what you think" Merida yelled. But it was no use, her father drew his sword, the bear reared up and hit Fergus, slamming him into the wall. Seconds after this happened, the bear's eyes cleared, and Elinor shuffled back in alarm and fear, staring at her claws she ran from the room.

Neil heard the commotion before he saw it, seeing men hurling weapons at Elinor as she raced from the castle, he grabbed a horse and raced after her, narrowing his eyes against the wind. Merida pleaded with her father, but it was no use, he locked her in her room. No matter what she used, it wasn't enough. Hearing the shouts of men, she smashed open the window to see her father leading a hunt for the bear.

Neil raced behind Elinor, hearing Elinor in front of him but hound behind him.

Merida shouted for Maudi, but instead was greeted by three cubs, "Get the key". Whilst they were getting it, she raced around her room, "Needle and thread, needles and thread". Grabbing one and some thread she heard her bear brothers calling from outside, and grabbed the key.

They raced towards the stables together, mounting Angus, her horse, and galloping after her mother and Neil. "Steady," Merida shouted over the wind.

Elinor raced through the trees, but as she got to the stone circle, she tripped and fell, gathering herself up again, she ran forward, her bear form so much larger than she was used to. But it was too late, the hounds had caught up. "ELINOR" she heard Neil yell, he had found her. "shh, it's okay, it's all going to be okay" he soothed. Men surrounded them, with torches of fire, and ropes, Ropes where tied over her ankles. "NO" shouted Neil, but he was held back by three men, and he could only watch as Elinor was held down. "STOP, THAT'S ELINOR" he yelled, still fighting.

Fergus stepped forward, raising his sword. Neil finally broke free from his captors and blocked the blade with his arm, which cut through to the bone. The crowd gasped, "You're not going to hurt her" he growled. Fergus glared at the young man before him, and pushed him out of the way. Raising his sword again, and arrow knocked it from his hand. Merida burst from the trees, "get back, that's my mother" she warned, bow drawn and arrow at the ready. "are you out of your mind, lass?"

She turned to her mother, seeing she was unhurt she turned to Neil, seeing blood seeping through his fingers as he clutched his arm she gasped, "What have you done?" she yelled but her father pushed her back and Lord Macintosh held her back. But Merida wouldn't have any of it, she threw Macintosh over her shoulder and grabbed Lord MacGuffin's sword from his kilt. "I will not let you hurt my mother," she growled. Three cubs leapt onto Fergus, "boys" Merida warned, "BOYS?" Fergus repeated.

"Merida" Neil shouted, as Mordu appeared. Men ran forward to kill it but it was no use. They were tossed aside like flies. Merida grabbed her bow and fired, but it did little to stop the monster, much like before. It roared, coming towards her, Merida tripped and fell. Time seemed to slow down as Neil ripped himself from the three men's grip and ran forward, using his body as a shield he threw himself in front of Mordu, pushing Merida out of the way. "NEIL" she yelled and he ended up where she would have, Mordu's jaws inches from his face. Elinor roared; nothing was going to hurt Neil or Elinor, she wouldn't allow it. she reared up, teared the ropes and kept her down. Before throwing herself as Mordu. Merida ran towards Neil, helping him up, "you idiot, you wonderful, brave idiot" she whispered.

Mordu threw Elinor again and again, but nothing would stop her, not even her disadvantage in size. Nothing came between and bear and her cubs. _NOTHING_. Mordu stalked towards Neil and Merida again, and Neil put himself in front of Merida once again. But Elinor grabbed Mordu's back and dragged him back. Pushing him back into the stones, again and again. But Mordu flung the smaller bear, stalking forwards to kill the red haired girl. Just as the monster began to run forwards, the stones fell, landing on top of the huge beast.

Merida wrapped her arms around Neil, but she saw the sun rising, "the second sun rise" she whispered. She ran back and grabbed the tapestry, dragging it towards her mother. Neil was being supported by Fergus; he had lost far too much blood than what could possible be considered healthy and was weak. Merida threw the tapestry over Elinor, but as the sun rose, she didn't change and as she watched Elinors eyes turned pure black.

Merida began to sob, "I want you back, mummy" she whispered. Neil's eyes closed, he couldn't bear it. As the sun rose, Merida began to sob harder. "I love you" she whispered. She felt a soft hand brush her hair back, "mum?" she said, pulling back to see a dishevelled Elinor smiling down at her, human again. Elinor gathered her daughter up in her arms and kissed her face, laughing. "You'e changed" Merida exclaimed.

"Oh darling, we both have" Elinor replied.

She stood up and approached Neil, who was by now pale and loosing consciousness, "Get this boy medical attention, _now_" she ordered, before kissing him on the forehead.

Neil woke in a clean bedroom, his wound wrapped in neat white bandages. Sitting up, he grabbed his head. It was near mid-day judging by the sun. Merida opened the door, "Oh, Neil, you're awake" she exclaimed happily, running forward and hugging him tightly. "How long was I out?" he asked, Merida frowned "Two days, the doctors said you'd never wake up, but I said that you're too stubborn". She laughed, and Neil pressed his forehead to hers. Merida smiled at him, "don't you ever worry me like that again, do you hear?" she said, before kissing him passionately.

Elinor entered, "Merida, darling, we have to wave the clans-" she stopped when she saw the embracing couple. Fergus was a step behind her. "What? What is it?" he asked before poking his head in through the door. His face turned red when he saw his only daughter kissing the young man, Elinor smiled and pulled him away, "Leave them be, Fergus,".

Merida and Neil both walked out together, to the surprise of the three other clans. "So this is the suitor you've chosen?" Lord Dingwall asked, his eyebrows raised. Neil opened his mouth to disagree, that they'd only met a few days ago, but Merida beat him. "Yes, this is the suitor I've chosen" before kissing him in front of all the clans. "Well, that's a way to tell me" he whispered in her ear, "It's nice to see you surprised" Merida replied.

* * * Epliogue * * *

It was many years since the whole bear fiasco, Merida was now a beautiful young woman at 20 years of age, whilst Neil, her husband of a year was 21 years. They were expecting their first child, and the country had never been happier.

The clan remained close, with visits as often as once every three months during good times, and Young Macintosh, Young Macguffin and Wee Dingwall had all found wives of their own, who they loved very much. Young Macintosh had become less arrogant, thanks to his dear wife (something that most people thanked her for) and they were the proud parents of two children, each as different as the other. Whilst Young Macguffin had only recently gotten married to a lovely young woman, (one of the few who could understand his accent). Lastly, Wee Dingwall was happily married as well, to the girl he'd liked since before the whole suitor ordeal.

The country was at peace and no-one would change anything.


End file.
